


【囚徒】【休吉双O】Dover先生，冷静点【待续】

by orphan_account



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1、基于电影背景的现代AU，ABO，双O姐妹磨2、提及原创角色/Keller Dover3、单亲爸爸Keller Dover&工作狂LokiLoki警探救出了Keller的女儿，他们的关系不仅没有就此终止，反而有进一步发展的可能





	1. Chapter 1

**01**

“你家地下室有半袋碱液，你儿子说你在帮警方的忙，但我们都知道不是真的。”

“我去年用碱液埋我家狗来着，帮警察破案听起来比我开车漫无目的游荡听起来好多了。”Dover不假思索地回答，语速和目光都格外强硬。

他骗不过Loki，但Loki不打算拆穿他，反而靠得更近了些，目光落在他顾不上打理的蓬乱胡须上：“Dover先生，你应该照顾好自己和儿子，这才是你的当务之急，Anna回家后还需要你呢。”

他话音未落，质问就变成嘶吼：“当务之急？你跟我谈当务之急？让我告诉你吧，你是个警察，你的当务之急是去找我女儿！为什么你把时间花在整夜监视我、坐在这儿拿我当犯人盘问，而不去找她？”

“Dover先生，Dover先生，请你冷静，现在还不到一周——”

嘶吼升级为肢体语言，痛苦的父亲用戴着皮手套的手揪住他的衬衫领口，把他拽到自己面前，两人鼻尖几乎相撞：“不到一周，今天是第六天，可每一天她都会想为什么我不去救她。是我，不是你，不是你！是我，你理解吗？你有孩子吗Loki警探？不如等你生了孩子，等你孩子失踪了再来要求我回家睡个好觉！”

Loki垂下眼，一声不吭，Dover发泄完才松开他，捏住他的下巴对上自己的眼睛，那是一个父亲的绝望眼神，他一字一顿地说：“别再跟踪我。”

“你以为我会允许你酒驾吗？”

“我走一走，你去找我女儿。”

Dover把他掼到椅背上，没等他回答就下了车。Loki一边整理被扯破的衣领，一边目送Dover垂着头过马路，雨刷器冲刷着车窗，快要被悲痛彻底压垮的背影渐渐模糊。  
他很想拥抱这个粗鲁的男人，但他绝不会听他指挥。

* * *

**02**

Loki一路尾随他，进入那栋关押着Alex的废弃大楼。

“想谈谈吗？”

“比如？”

“你的alpha？”

“离婚后他就回加拿大了，说要寻求自由，或者和自由类似的东西。”

“哈，真是个混蛋。”

“还用得着你说，你呢？”

“我从来不是合适的结婚对象。”

“因为你的臭脾气？”

“……我生不了孩子。码头边，一伙毒贩，子弹穿过腹腔。”他指向自己小腹处，“谁愿意跟这么个omega结婚呢？何况我早就和工作结合了。”

像特意为证明最后一句话似的，他转过身，举起手电，想照一照走廊尽头的房间，只剩这儿没检查过了。自从走上二楼，他就感觉不对劲，似乎总能听到水滴落在地面的声音，总能闻到犯罪现场独有的血腥味。

“对不起。”Dover突兀地抓住他的手，把他拽进自己怀里，粗糙的胡茬紧贴他的脸颊。这个不容拒绝的拥抱让他握不住手电筒，让他以为对方想在这儿勒死他。

Loki的脸贴着Dover冰凉的夹克，闻到他身上浓郁的酒味，奇怪的是，一向厌恶酒精的他竟不觉得讨厌：“我对omega没兴趣。”

“少自作多情，就让我抱抱你。”Dover抚摸着他的后背，慢慢向后退去，带他走向相反方向，“刚才在车上，我说的话……我不是有意的，那时候我不知道。”

”没关系。“他小声回答。

* * *

**03**

从地窖里救出Dover的第二天，Loki独自去医院看望他。Dover还在恢复期，身上插着各种导管和心跳检测仪，脸色依旧苍白，胡须倒比被抬上救护车时更整齐。

Loki把一捧郁金香放在床头的花瓶里，倒了杯水递给Dover，坐在病床上。

“Anna怎么样？”

“恢复得很好，过两天就能来看你了。之前她嫌屋里闷，现在忙着给你准备什么惊喜礼物，很神秘，不许任何人看——她可真是你女儿。”

Dover示意他坐得近点：“你来干什么？”

“只是告诉你一声，我知道你把Alex关在你父亲留给你的那栋大楼里。”

Loki偏过头打量他，Dover不仅没皱眉，没露出任何与恐惧有关的情绪，反而笑了。他真是个迷人的男人，连脸颊边的法令纹都别具魅力：“什么时候发现的？”

“回忆你抱我的时候。”说出这句话时他有点脸红，但他认为这是由于病房里的温度比外面高，“当时我快走到你关他的房间了，你怕我发现。”

Dover朝他伸出手，他回握住，以过于温柔的力道：“但我确实很想拥抱你，我知道你也需要。那段时间你成天盯着我、跟踪我，说些没用的废话……”

“嘿，我只是在做我的工作。”Loki不赞同地反驳。

Dover捏了下他的手： “如果你不是警探，我还以为你爱上我了。”

* * *

**04**

Loki接到一张小女孩手写的请柬，邀请他参加Dover的归家晚餐。进门后，他才惊讶地发现只有自己一个客人。这时Anna跑过来，朝他勾勾手指。

这对父女怎么都喜欢做这个动作？他弯下腰，摸摸小姑娘卷曲的金发，那并不属于父亲的发色让他心中酸涩：“我来晚了吗？人都去哪儿了？”

“爸爸说，你去他卧室就知道了。”Anna神秘地回答。

“难道他屋里有个和纳尼亚相连的大衣柜吗？”

Loki点了点Anna的鼻尖，一边腹诽一边往楼上走，他就是没法拒绝这对刚死里逃生没多久的父女的任何要求。

Dover的卧室没他的整洁，也没什么情趣，谁会把褚色亚麻床单和蓝色格纹枕头搭在一起呢？他撇撇嘴，准备推开衣柜看看里边是不是真有惊喜时，身后传来了刻意放缓的脚步声，很轻，但逃不过他的耳朵。

他迅速回身，拔出枪指着可能存在的暗夜杀手，却看到了张开双臂做无辜状的Dover。

“你他妈什么毛病！”

Dover没等他骂出其他花样，再次抱住了他，他靠在对方胸前，紧紧抿着唇，把枪收好：“这次你又把谁藏在屋里了，我猜猜，衣柜还是浴室？”

“都不是。”Dover吹开他额前垂落的两绺头发，“但如果我现在说，我想邀请你和我们一起生活，你会把我铐起来关进警局吗？”

“我不跟留络腮胡的男人约会。”

“上次你还不是这个借口，而且我能感觉到，你硬了。”

Loki把头靠在他肩膀上，让木匠结实的肌肉挡住他的笑声和脸颊的红晕。Dover比他稍高一点，腿比他长一截，他曾经很讨厌每次对峙时都被对方俯视的感觉。

“你有权保持沉默，但你接下来所说的每一句都会成为呈堂证供。”Dover推着他往床边走，扯掉碍事的皮带和外套，他则重复那句对他说了无数遍的话：“Dover先生，冷静点——别再撕坏我的衬衫了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**05**

  
“一会儿别叫太大声，我不想又被大家以为我在袭警。”

“你对所有床伴都这么自信，还是只针对omega？”

“你真是共济会的信徒，还是只拿这些纹身扮酷？”

“反问可不等同于回答。”

Keller抓住他的左手上下打量，舌头顺着十字架的纹理舔舐，另一只手扯掉内裤握住阴茎，逼他改口：“呃啊——我是神秘学爱好者，Dover先生……我不像你，保守孤僻。”

“独个坐在快餐店里过感恩节的人可没资格说别人孤僻。”Keller用力捏了一下，Loki发出压抑的喘息，翻身把他压倒，急切地磨蹭、索取：“别他妈废话！”

“急着让我操你了，警探？”

“是我操你！”Loki恶狠狠地反驳，把他的牛仔裤、内裤连同皮带甩出去老远，手指费力地包住胯下勃起的那团硬胀，撸了两把柱身，手指绕过沉甸甸囊袋，探进穴口——那里面一片湿滑，绝非omega在非发情期能达到的湿润程度。他把湿润的食指举到Keller眼前，指甲上还沾着一丝清亮的液体。

“有备无患，我父亲一直这么教我，家训嘛。”

“等完事儿后，我会记得感谢他的。”

已为人父的Dover先生真有双好腿，肌肉紧实，修长有力，他陶醉在被这双腿夹紧腰肢的满足感中，直到被下身的异物感唤回理智。

“该死的拿出——”

曲起的手指正抵住要命的腺体，以毫不温柔的力道按住研磨，屋里弥漫出松木的信息素来。等Keller抽出手，Loki只有趴在他身上喘气的份，两人腹部和床单上一塌糊涂，沾满他射出的精液和其他液体。

“你这混蛋！”

“没礼貌。”

Keller从枕头下摸出一根按摩棒，跟其他单身omega习惯使用的没什么区别，除了顶端分叉，有两个粗大的柱头。

“我们第一次约会，你就拿这个招待我？”Loki瞪大眼睛，像在眼窝里挂了两个灯泡，Keller没忍住为这比喻笑出声：“谁让我是个保守的天主教徒呢。”

* * *

**06**

  
三年来，Dover家的餐桌上头一次出现了四个人。

Ralph早早起床做早饭，给他们摆好腌鹿肉、吐司和鸡蛋，忙着给妹妹倒牛奶，给爸爸和爸爸带回的警探倒咖啡。

“好孩子。”等Ralph连围裙都没摘就跑上楼叫Anna，Loki夸奖道。

Keller对此不可置否：“那小子，还在惦记暑期跟Jenna参加露营的事，好像我真会允许快分化的小伙子和穿超短裙的姑娘们一起过一周似的。”

“你就是这么怀上他的吧？”

“昨晚我怎么没把你操到失声呢。”Keller拔掉Loki叼在嘴里的叉子，拿吻堵住他聒噪的嘴，等Anna骑在Ralph头顶大驾光临时才分开。

Loki没吃完饭就被一个电话叫去警局，Anna积极又笨拙地给他打包了一份三明治，递给他：“加了好多番茄酱，爸爸说你爱番茄酱。”

他蹲下身抱住小女孩：“谢谢，我会吃得一口不剩。”说完，他朝Keller挤挤眼，对方又露出昨晚抓着他的腰逼迫他高潮时的笑意来。

Ralph清清嗓子：“我能去——”

Keller头也不抬：“不能，坐下，吃饭。”

“Peter老师说只要有一个监护人签字就行，你不同意也没关系——Loki警探，你能为我签字吗？！”

Keller差点被咖啡呛住。


	3. Chapter 3

**07**

  
Loki维持着一手拥抱Anna、一手抓三明治的姿势，像被美杜莎盯住化成的石像：“oh，我受宠若惊，Ralph，但在法律上和伦理上都是不可能的。我不可能作为你的监护人——”

在他说出更残忍的真相前，Keller凶狠地把Ralph搡到冰箱前，拿出一家之主的威严：“闭嘴！站在这儿别动，直到上学为止。”

与此同时，Anna撅起嘴巴委屈地喊道：“为什么？我以为你会跟爸爸在一起……你不喜欢他吗？”

_好吧，事情变得越来越尴尬了。_

Keller和Loki急忙一前一后地安抚小姑娘，Ralph也想过来，被父亲狠狠瞪了一眼，又讪讪地退回去，站得比电线杆还直。

“我不是那个意思，我当然喜欢他……”

“那你讨厌我吗？还是讨厌哥哥？”

Keller抚摸她的后背：“太无礼了，Anna，你不能对Loki警探说这么无礼的话。”

“没关系。”Loki把手覆在他手背，宽慰道：“我不讨厌你们，我很喜欢你们，但你爸爸不能随便跟一个只认识几周的人结婚，对不对？你根本不了解我，如果我虐待你们，不给你们饭吃，还把你们关在地下室的笼子里怎么办？”

“别吓唬她！”Keller小声说。

“我没有。”Loki小声回答。

Anna继续增加空气中的尴尬指数：“你会，会让我们继续了解你吗？”

面对Dover一家三口一脸期待的表情，想起迟到后要面临的境地，警探点点头：“我保证。”

**08**

  
“我太抱歉了，他们正处于极度缺乏安全感的状态，既然我一个人没办法保护这个家，他们只能把你当成救命稻草。”

Keller和Loki面对面坐在披萨店里，他手足无措地解释，生怕对方会被吓跑。

“你也一样。”

“什么？”

“我是说，你和你的孩子们一样，PTSD。”Loki不停转着咖啡杯，右手指节上的纹身像走马灯一样，转得Keller一阵晕眩，“别担心，慢慢会好的。”

“你在试图把我对你的好感归结到什么见鬼的心理疾病上吗？”Keller声音拔高了好几度。

“我不是——”

“那你把昨晚当什么？心理治疗？你对一个可怜的受害者的同情，还是怜悯？”

真棒，这下全店人都知道他们睡过了，明天全镇的人也都会知道。Loki头疼不已，这个澳洲男人总能给他施加工作以外的压力：“嘿，Dover先生，请你——”

“别再叫我Dover先生！”

Loki举手投降：“Keller，Keller，冷静点，这是公共场合，为什么不回我家谈谈呢？”他没说出口的是， _你怎么突然开始情绪化，不会到热潮期了吧？_


	4. Chapter 4

**09**

Keller打开衣柜门，又去浴室看了看，没有任何其他人的痕迹，更别提alpha：“你一个人住？”

“在亨廷顿男孩之家呆了六年后，我就再也没有过同居密友了。”Loki指了指床头柜，补充道，“也没有过你的那种双头按摩棒。”

“那你怎么解决热潮期？抑制剂，还是……”

“去蒙特利尔，随便找个alpha打一炮。”

Keller的语气冷下来：“你不怕他们标记你？”

“如果有alpha能在被枪指着额头时标记我，记得告诉我他/她家住哪儿。”

“你不适合在这种事上说谎，Loki警探。”Keller摸过一排熨烫得极整齐的衬衫，他记得对方一直系到脖颈处的纽扣，也记得昨晚被按摩棒顶到宫口时脆弱的表情，一个禁欲的、武装自己的omega，“你讨厌alpha，因为在你仅有的几次经验里，你都没得到多少快乐——”


	5. Chapter 5

10

不出所料，Loki用语言和行动表达了对Keller所做的演绎推理的态度。他粗鲁地将对方抵在浴室墙上，带翻了一排瓶瓶罐罐：“我当然不像你一样经验丰富，不像你是个虔诚的信徒却贪恋肉欲，尽情享受那些用下半身思考的alpha带给你的快乐……他操你的时候，顺便把你的脑子都给操出去了吧? 你给他生了两个孩子，可他还不是把你一个人丢在这儿，由着你一个人度过无数个发情期，饥不择食地找个omega上床—— ”  
Loki拿出审讯顽固犯人的姿态对付Keller，语速快得像机关枪，但澳洲男人不是什么外强中干的下流罪犯，Loki越生气他气势越足：“所以你是吃我前夫的醋，还是单纯地嫉妒我的性经验比你丰富?”  
Loki发誓他已经准备朝对方那张温柔又显露出得意之色的脸庞挥拳头了，但Keller盯着他，像要从他的眼睛里读出他隐藏在衬衫夹克和一场场防御性缄默中的过往：“你明明喜欢我，Loki警探，为什么要否认自己的欲望、压抑自己的感情呢? ”  
“我不喜欢你，我喜欢的是你女儿。”Loki说完才意识到这话有多像那些被自己亲手抓起来的恋童癖。  
Keller也注意到了，他们之间剑拔弩张的紧张气氛缓和了一点:“听听你说了什么。”  
“别装得很了解我一样，Dover先生。”Loki对他的称呼又恢复了礼貌和克制，他放开手，俯身捡起被撞倒在地的沐浴露和须后水，“如果你想给你的孩子们再找个爸爸，去邻里互助会，他们每周六下午七点都在社区中心联谊，什么样的alpha都有。”  
“我的确想给他们一个完整的家，但我不去什么操蛋的互助会，除非你也在那儿。”Keller扳过他的身体，执着地表白，“对我来说，你不仅仅是小镇的警探，也不仅仅是救我女儿的人。”  
他攥住Loki的手，在警探尚未来得及发出叹息前，撕下后颈的抑制敷贴，狭小的浴室迅速弥漫开金属气息的信息素：“我发情了，Loki警探。我想借此机会让你知道我有多需要你……我只需要你。”

11

帮一个性经验丰富的成熟omega解决发情期可不是件好差事，哪怕对alpha的体力来说都是艰巨的挑战，何况omega之间还有个微妙而神秘的生理周期传染现象。  
Loki气喘吁吁地从Keller身体里拔出来，两人交换了一个缠绵的亲吻后，他才感觉自己小腹胀痛，下身酸软，一股黏腻的液体不受控制地从后穴流出来。  
“……我真该把你赶出去。”他枕在Keller胸前，不情不愿地从枕头下摸出常用的按摩棒，尺寸不算夸张，带有精细的凸点和纹理：“别盯着它看，好像你自己那根双头龙还不够疯狂。”  
Keller凑过来，炙热的呼吸喷在他唇边，胡须扎得他脸颊连同心脏奇痒无比:“我就在这儿，你却用它?”  
“得了，你还有力气操我?”Loki轻笑道，他空出一只手拨开挡在眼前的头发，另一只手将按摩棒塞向腿间。  
它没能进入那片湿润的谷地。  
Keller抽走了按摩棒，健壮的大腿夹住他的腰，把他固定在自己身上。Loki只下意识地挣动了一会儿，在Keller把硬热的阴茎抵在他穴口时放弃了挣扎。他不得不承认他一直在等待这一刻，等待被坏脾气木匠Keller Dover进入的瞬间。  
不疼，有一点酸胀，酥麻顺着四肢百骸蔓延开。Keller抱着他浅浅抽动，这种体位不太适合用力，也没法进得太深，可他还是在最要命的一点被顶住不放时叫出了声。  
Loki不知道Keller怎么做到在热潮尚未完全褪去时耐心照顾另一个omega的情欲，也不知道Keller为什么总能精准地找到他的敏感点，让他丢盔卸甲，忘记所有赖以为生的原则和保护。  
或许这就是爱吧，他从未得到也从未奢望的东西。

12

“偶尔——只是偶尔，我还挺想知道怀孕生子是什么感觉的。”  
“得了吧，你不是那种自找麻烦的人。”  
“可我偏给自己找了个大麻烦。”Loki摸着Keller两腮处浓密的胡须，“还附带两个小麻烦。”  
“Anna会说话之后，我就不用麻烦来形容她了。”Keller摸上Loki的手，顺着手背往上攀爬，惹得他一阵颤抖，调笑又像是挑衅：“你还有力气再来一轮?”  
Keller翻身压住他，屈起膝盖顶蹭他腿间:“永远别轻视一个木匠，Loki警探。”  
“别这么叫我。”  
“哦，你不喜欢吗? 可我每次这么喊你，你都湿得像在下面装了个喷泉。”  
“……说真的，Loki就好，我很喜欢。还有，你的发音很好听。”他闭上眼睛，任由Keller轻吻他的眼睑和睫毛，澳洲男人的吻太温柔了，让他有种被当做全世界独一无二珍宝的感觉。  
“这就是你能说出来的、最接近我爱你的情话了吧，我得怎么回报你呀。 ”Keller调笑着，还舔了舔他的眼窝，这让他又硬起来。  
Loki轻抚着小腹，肌肤的伤疤被Keller细细亲吻过，内里的器官却从未得到过温存的浇灌，他的食指在子宫的位置上打圈：“你能让我体验一下你经历过的那种感觉吗? 不管你用什么方法什么道具，请你把这儿灌满吧，Dover先生。”


End file.
